


Christmas Ain't So Bad

by Titti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for adventdrabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Ain't So Bad

"We were hunting trees," Dean said.

"They weren't trees. They were demons-"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean parked in front of their hotel room, and got out. He stood, arms on the roof of the Impala. "Why can't people buy fake trees? Save the Amazon or something."

"There are no pine trees in the Amazon," Sam said.

"And there are no pine trees in Bethlehem. God, I hate Christmas, even without the demons."

"Come on, I've got something to show you." Sam opened the door. When Dean stepped inside, Sam pointed to the mistletoe and kissed his brother.

"Christmas ain't so bad."


End file.
